kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly's Police Brigade
The'' LCPD First Response'' mod, is a modification for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. LCPDFR turns the entire concept of GTA titles upside down, and puts the player on the other side of the thin blue line - arresting crooks, not working for them. It was created by Sam in August 2009, originally posted on GTAForums. KPopp is currently doing a Let's Play on the LCPD: First Response ''mod and calls it 'Kelly's Police Brigade 'that consists of currently 9 episodes, that started on November 18, 2013. Background In-game, KPopp transforms into Officer Kelly KPopp and recruits her boyrfriend and partner Assistant Chief Alfred, where the two frisk or arrest pedestrians who seem suspicious and crazy around the city of Liberty City. However, Alfred could become even more insane than usual and takes control of things, that leaves Kelly really uncomfortable and scared. Crossover with ''Carmageddon In livestreams, KPopp most-likely makes a crossover between the LCPD: First Response mod with the Carmageddon mod, where she follows the exact same goal as in the series she is posting on YouTube. However, she doesn't play as Niko Belic but she plays as Officer Kelly KPopp, and that she frisks or arrests anybody like in the Police Brigade series. Characters Main Characters *'Officer Kelly KPopp '''is the main protagonist and the very first playable cop on KPopp's channel. He is the boyfriend of Alfred, where he seems to be the dominant male of the relationship. Kelly likes to frisk suspicious looking pedestrians and always speculate that they have drugs, but only finding either nothing or a weapon from them. *'Assistant Chief Alfred' is the deuteragonist and the very first non-playable police partner on KPopp's channel. He is the boyfriend of Kelly, where he seems to be the dominant female oft he relationship. Alfred likes to arrest someone immediately after either being asked to stepped out of the car or to stop so that Kelly could frisk him. He is also shown that he doesn't like the strip club, where he goes crazy and shoots everyone in it.He also enjoys randomly shooting at pedestrians for no apparent reason as shown throughout the series,even attacking Kelly off camera.He is also shown as the crazier of the duo,the "bad cop"in this case VERY bad cop to Kelly's bad cop. Notable Pedestrians and Strippers *'Pearlie Harrington 'is a pedestrian encountered by Kelly alone during a livestream of the series. She was first seen walking around the streets, where she appears to be clearly drunk and asks for Kelly to help her and that she was so drunk. After being asked for her identification card and being arrested, she was taken out for a stroll by Kelly until he accidentally pushed her off from the balcony to her death. *'Tits McGee 'is a stripper encountered by Kelly and Alfred whilst visiting the strip club. She was first seen after being tazed by Kelly several times and was immediately arrested by Kelly and Alfred. After being taken to the police cruiser and whilst Kelly was driving, she jumped out of the car and was seen to have her handcuffs removed. She was arrested again and taken back to the cruiser by Kelly, but was warned. She was taken to the police station, where polcie officers surrounded her and was shaken because it was the first time they have seen a woman in the station naked. She was beat to death by Kelly since he couldn't taze her. *'Theo Heath '''is a pedestrian encountered by Kelly and Alfred whilst he was pulled over. He was first seen after being pulled over by Kelly and Alfred, where Kelly immediately asked for his identification card and took the information to scan it. After he was declared innocent, he was asked to step out of his car so that Kelly could frisk him, but he was immediately arrested by Alfred. It is unknown what had happened to Theo, it is assumed that he was either killed or taken to the station on foot or by the cruiser. Trivia *At the end of every episode of the playthrough (except the first two episodes) the game freezes and shows a black screen, upsetting KPopp because of losing all the data and fun from the episode. This also happened during a livestream of the series. **However from the seventh episode onwards, the episode was cut at the very end, so it didn't end freezing. *This was the first playthrough to feature a character to win The Sims 3 Hunger Games. Playlist Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto series Category:Series Category:Series from 2013